A portable device according to the related art performs advanced functions, such as image capturing of a photograph or a moving image, reproduction of a music file or a moving image file, gaming, reception of broadcasts, wireless Internet support, and the like. In addition, the portable device may be implemented in the form of a multimedia player. Accordingly, in order to strengthen portability and convenience while satisfying user demand, hardware and/or software of the portable device according to the related art has been developed.
The electronic pen has been used as an auxiliary means for conveniently controlling various functions of the portable device. The portable device detects an input by the electronic pen and controls various kinds of functions of the portable device according to the detected input.
As the control of the portable device through an input of the electronic pen is generalized, an electronic pen connection structure for connecting the electronic pen to the portable device is provided on the portable device in order to prevent the loss of the electronic pen. Although the electronic pen connection structure for connecting the electronic pen to the portable device may be used for various purposes, at present, the electronic pen connection structure is currently only used for the loss prevention.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.